visual_lyricsfandomcom-20200214-history
L'Arc~en~Ciel: Don't be Afraid
Don't be Afraid is a song by L'Arc~en~Ciel and the theme song of the game "Resident Evil: The Final Chapter". Romaji Mezametai nara Mayowazu aitsu e Juudan wo Uchi hanate Yume kara yume e Tsuiraku shita boku wa Kara wo tozashi Chokushi dekinai Genjitsu kara fukaku BEDDO e to shizundeku Stay? Enmei sonzoku? Fall? Noru ka soru ka? Fly? Osore ni shihai sareta Kokoro ga ten wo aoida Kumo no sukima ni hikari ga miete mo chikazuku hane wa nai Me wo sorasazu ni yami e to Believe yourself Unmei wo tsukameru ka ? Iki wo koroshite tomaranu byouyomi ni karamu kodou Izanawareru wa omoi tobira no mukou furueteru hikigane Stay ? Tekisha seizon Cry ? Genjitsukai de Laugh ? Saigo ni mou ichido dake Jibun wo shinjite miru Ano hi no boku ga me no mae no fusaide "fukanou" to azawarau Mezametai nara aitsu e Embrace your fate Juudan wo uchi hanate Kumo no sukima ni hikari ga miete mo chikazuku hane wa nai Kurayami no mukou Don't be afraid, believe yourself Unmei wo tsukamitore Kanji 目醒めたいなら迷わずアイツへ 銃弾を撃ち放て 夢から夢へ墜落した僕は殻を閉ざし 直視できない現実から深くベッドへと沈んでく Stay？ 延命存続？ Fall？ 伸るか反るか？ Fly？ 恐れに支配された 心が天を仰いだ 雲の隙間に光が見えても 近づく羽根は無い 目をそらさずに闇へと Believe yourself 運命を掴めるか？ 息を殺して止まらぬ秒読みに絡む鼓動 誘われるは重い扉の向こう震えてる引鉄 Stay？ 適者生存？ Cry？ 現実界で Laugh？ 最後にもう一度だけ 自分を信じてみる あの日の僕が目の前を塞いで “不可能”とあざ笑う 目醒めたいならアイツへ Embrace your fate 銃弾を撃ち放て 雲の隙間に光が見えても 近づく羽根は無い 暗闇の向こう Don’t be afraid, believe yourself 運命を掴み取れ English If you wanna save your life, The time is now, So take out your gun You can't give up! Take aim, shoot him now! From a dream into a dream, Fell and lost all of my hope I am locked away by my fear I can't look into the sky, Your reality's too bright for me So with my eyes closed, I fall asleep Stay? I might still be alive Fall? It's out of my control Fly? My heart, restrained by fear, Looks up into the night sky Open up your eyes now! Through the veil of cloudy skies, Pale light shines into the night I can't reach up, I've lost my wings Go ahead into the dark, Don't be afraid, Believe yourself It's up to you, Hold on to your fate! Hold your breath, You can be free, Time is running out so fast My heart driven wild by my fear Gates ahead lead to the sky, Your reality calls out to me My finger quivers on a trigger blade Stay? Only the strong survive Cry? Back to my reverie Laugh? Try to believe in what you've Got and for the last time Open up your eyes now! Sneering at me from the dark, Saying "nothing you can do right" Stands in my way, My other self If you wanna save your life, Just look at him, Embrace your fate You can't give up! Take aim, shoot him now! Through the veil of cloudy skies, Pale light shines into the night I can't reach up, I've lost my wings Go ahead into the dark, Don't be afraid, Believe yourself It's up to you, Hang on to your fate! Category:L'Arc~en~Ciel Lyrics Category:Anison